The Kissing Corner
by DaffodilDreamer
Summary: A compilation of fluffy one-shot scenes, each having its own theme. One-shots may not all be related, but they WILL all be LilyLuna/Scorpius. Chapter theme suggestions welcome!
1. Unplanned Revenge

**A/N: **This is going to be a compilation of little fluffy one shots about Lily Luna and Scorpius, inspired by a challenge I saw a few months ago called the 7 kisses challenge. I haven't decided if they are going all be related...but here is the first one!

**Unplanned Revenge**

Scorpius threw himself forcefully back against the wall before the tapestry, stifling the urge to swear. His heart was racing as he looked for an escape before he was seen. There it was, directly on his left. He reached for the gold knob, willing it to be unlocked. He grasped the cold metal in his hand and almost died of relief when it easily turned. He quickly stuffed himself inside of the broom closet, trying desperately not to make any noise.

That bespectacled bastard had let it slip that he was going to be out again. It didn't matter that Scorpius was going to get snacks for the NEWT study group he was hosting, like he did every Wednesday evening, Slytherin's Perfect Prefect swore by the rules. Filch was sure to stand in that hallway the whole night, waiting for a student to come creeping back to the dungeon dormitories. He was stuck between a rock and a hard place.

He wasn't sure how much time had passed before he heard it; the light pattering of footsteps approaching from the way he had come. Should he let the truant be caught by Filch? Maybe then the caretaker would go away, allowing Scorpius access to his warm bed below. He sighed. Filch was definitely not forgiving in his old, bitter age. No one deserved to be caught by him, no matter what the reason.

He heard the footsteps speed up, as if thinking the path was clear, that nothing would be lurking. Scorpius heard footsteps coming from the other direction. Filch was going to pounce. He opened the door ever so slightly and yanked the pale arm passing by him. He quickly maneuvered so he was able to clamp a hand over her mouth – for the student was definitely a girl – while also pulling the door to the closet shut lightly.

"Shh!" he urged quietly. "Filch!"

The girl's breathing calmed slowly. Scorpius inhaled deeply to calm his own nerves as he heard Filch's hobbling steps approach them. The intoxicating scent of strawberries met his nose. He felt the girl shiver in his arms as he exhaled onto her bare neck. Her long hair was wet against his thin night shirt, and he could feel the cotton of her robe brushing against his arm. She had obviously just come from a late night shower in the prefect's bathroom.

Her scent – strawberries and a light floral soap – was quickly filling the small closet. The heat passing between their bodies was becoming unbearable, and soon the sound of their breathing was all he could hear. He felt the skin of her neck suddenly contact the tip of his nose lightly. She shivered again as his breath hit her bare skin. His lips were next to touch her skin, kissing her lightly from the base of her neck to her earlobe, and back down again. He heard her gasp as he kissed her harder over her pulse point.

She twisted her face towards his, and they sloppily worked to find the other's lips. Scorpius released her as she hastily worked to twist in his arms. He pushed her back against the solid wood of the door as her hands wound themselves in his hair, pulling his face closer to hers.

He slowed their pace, wanting to feel the incredible softness of her lips under his. He teased her by running the tip of his tongue along her bottom lip, before biting it gently. She let out a noise that filled him with want and desire. Hopefully Filch hadn't heard.

It was as if the thought registered with both of them at the same time. He was kissing a complete stranger in a broom closet, hiding from Filch. "I think it's safe to say that he's gone," she whispered hesitantly after a minute of their silence.

Scorpius froze at the sound of her voice. "Lily?" he gasped.

Her silence gave her away. Scorpius chuckled to himself. This was the most perfect, unplanned piece of revenge he could have possible gotten against Albus Potter.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **In this particular scene, Scorpius is a 7th year Slytherin, Al is a 7th year Slytherin Prefect, and Lily is a 5th year Slytherin Prefect. I will add more little fluffy scenes as the inspiration comes. Again, I'm not sure if they will all be tied together or not, but they will ALL be LLP/SM. If you have a particular type of kiss or prompt you'd like to see (e.g., accidental, goodbye, confusion) let me know! Anything goes at this point. Thanks for reading, let me hear your thoughts!


	2. Truth or Dare?

**A/N: **I've decided that these chapters will NOT be related to each other. This will just be a collection of Lily/Scorpius fluff. Enjoy!

**Truth or Dare?**

"Lily!" they called after her.

"Wait Lily come back! We were only joking!"

Lily kept moving, pushing first and second years out of her way as she pulled open the door leading out of the common room. Her eyes were burning as she fought to keep her tears inside. She stopped to wipe her eyes once, only after almost running straight into one of the suits of armor in the entry way to the grounds. After she was able to see straight again, she drew in a deep breath and continued walking (more calmly this time) out of the castle and toward the Forbidden Forest.

She knew it was just a stupid game and that they were all just trying to have some fun, but it had gotten a bit out of hand. She had trusted Rose and Dom with that secret, and they just about gave it away. She was never going to tell them anything ever again.

Lily knew something was up when the pair of brunettes shared a devious glance after she had just chosen 'dare' in their common room game of truth and dare.

"_I dare you," _Rose had started, _"to kiss Scorpius!"_

The blush and tears returned as she remembered the words. _"Rose,"_ she had pleaded, _"we already said those dares aren't allowed!"_

"_Come on Lily! Live a little. Al isn't here, so we don't have to follow his rules,"_ Dominique had responded, giving her a small wink.

Why hadn't they just listened to her and given her a different dare? She felt the hot trail of tears weaving down her cheeks as she remembered the next part.

"_Lilllyyyyy...I know you want to!" _Rose had continued.

She had made the mistake of looking at Scorpius's face at that moment. His eyes were wide with shock, and Lily knew he must have been repulsed by what he was hearing. Rose – Lily's best friend – had just revealed that Scorpius's best friend's sister wanted to kiss him. An average at best 15 year old freckled girl with outrageous red hair wanted to kiss _him_, a tall, muscular, 17 year old Quidditch God with eyes like the perfect storm.

She wanted to dig a hole at the base of the tree she was now sitting against. She would crawl into it and come out at the end of term. Then she could consider attending a different magical school. Her French wasn't too horrible...at least Aunt Fleur could sometimes understand what she was saying. She groaned and buried her face in her hands.

Lily cursed silently when the sound of foot steps met her ears. Why hadn't she thought to summon her brother's cloak? The figure approached, its shadow growing longer on the grass as it drew closer and closer. She was thin enough for this tree to hide her...right?

She watched the shadow pause for a minute before it raised an arm to rest on the shadow of the tree she was sitting under. Lily inhaled deeply trying to calm herself. She almost died when the familiar scent of mint and expensive French soap registered in her mind. Of all the people to come looking for her...

"Hey," he said finally. "Got room for me?"

Lily nodded, refusing to meet his glance as she scooted over, making room for him to join her between the roots of the tree. He sat casually next to her, letting his upper arm rest against her shoulder. His arms were still warm, and her face burned at the contact. She hugged her knees closer to her chest, waiting for him to say something else, waiting for him to tell her how they could never happen and how he was so glad she hadn't kissed him. The thought made her want to cry again.

"Truth or dare?" he asked after a few moments.

She pulled away from him. "I don't feel like playing any more," she said faintly.

"Come on, I'll let you ask me," he said, playfully elbowing her arm.

Lily sighed. What was the worst that could happen? "Dare."

She felt his body shake as he chuckled beside her. "I dare you to look at me," he said.

Lily gritted her teeth and turned her head towards his. "That's better," he said.

She shivered as he brushed a strand of hair behind her ears. "Why are you here?" she asked suddenly.

"What if I wanted a dare?" he joked.

She smiled weakly at him. At least he seemed to be in a good mood. Maybe he missed what Rose had said. "It's okay," he continued, "I was going to say truth anyway."

Her eyes broke contact with his, traveling down to the silver necklace he always wore. "I'm here because I want to be," he said, plucking some of the green grass from the ground between them.

"Truth or dare?" he asked.

"Truth," she said, adding to the grass pile he had started.

She watched as his hand closed around hers. A jolt from her stomach forced her to look at him again. "Why didn't you kiss me?" he asked.

Lily drew in a deep breath. "I don't think it's fair for a game to force people to do something they don't want to."

"So you didn't want to kiss me?" he asked.

Lily noticed something flicker behind his eyes. "That's two questions. It's supposed to be my turn," she said quickly, pulling her hand from under his. "Truth or dare."

"Truth," he responded after a moment.

"Are you upset about what happened?" she asked.

"In a way," he said, causing her heart to sink. "Truth or dare?" he asked, not meeting her gaze.

"Truth," she answered again.

"Same question, did you want to kiss me?" he asked, eyes still focused on the grass between them.

Lily saw a faint blush creep into his cheeks, and she was sure hers was much darker now. "I - I did want to," she admitted.

"Do you still want to?" he asked softly, finally looking up at her.

Her face was burning as she slowly nodded. Immediately, her eyes found the grass again, not wanting to see his reaction. "Ask me, Lily," he said.

Lily felt his soft finger tips gently tip her chin upwards. He was on his knees, facing her. She couldn't find her voice. "Ask me if I want to kiss you, Lily," he repeated, his thumb brushing an arc over her cheek.

"Do you," she breathed, not daring to believe that this was really happening, "do you want to kiss me?"

"Yes," he replied softly, moving his face closer to hers.

Their noses and foreheads were touching now. "Truth or dare?" he whispered, closing his eyes.

"Dare," she managed to say.

Her heart was beating wildly against her chest. His hand caressing hers was the only thing reminding her that this was not a dream. "Kiss me," he said, without opening his eyes.

She tilted her head hesitantly, pausing just before her lips met his. "Kiss me," he pleaded again, pulling her hand up to rest on his cheek.

She moved slowly, not wanting him to vanish beneath her. After what felt like an age, she felt the moistness of his lips below hers. She kissed him lightly, and when she tried to pull away he wouldn't let her. He moved his lips back over hers, kissing her with more purpose than she had him. She felt his hand run through her hair as he brushed his lips over hers a few more times. She gasped as he opened his mouth slightly against hers, nipping at her lower lip lightly.

Her body responded on it's own accord. Both of her hands worked towards his head and her lips parted against his. He pulled her down so her head was resting on the grass at the base of the tree, never once breaking the contact between them. She shivered as his warm hand lightly touched the skin revealed by her bunching shirt. She reluctantly broke their kiss as his hand traveled farther up her shirt. "I'm not...I've never..." she said hurridly.

Scorpius pulled his hand away and kissed her lightly on the tip of her nose. He laid on the grass beside her, and pulled her head up onto his chest. "Truth or dare?" she asked after catching her breath.

"Truth," he responded as he drew light circles on her arm.

"Am...am I a good kisser?" she asked quietly.

Scorpius laughed. "More than good," he replied. "Truth or dare?"

Liking where their last dare had gone she responded quickly with, "Dare."

He propped himself up on his elbow, his eyes looking into hers. "I dare you to come to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow."

"Are you asking me out?" she asked.

"I think the answer to that should be obvious," he laughed before kissing her again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this little scene!


	3. Excuses, Excuses

**Excuses, Excuses**

"What the hell was that Potter?" Scorpius asked as they turned on the dance floor.

"I was improvising!" Lily said hurriedly.

"Yeah I got that, but why?" he hissed back, tightening his grip on her waist.

"Do you know who that was?"

"You mean the bloke that watched two of Hogwarts' greatest rivals kiss?" he growled. "He's probably dead from shock now."

"Not until I have my answers," he scolded as she tried to pull herself from his grasp.

Lily glared at him. "That was Ben McClaggen, son of a chaser from the Winborne Wasps, she started. "My mother has been trying to set us up for ages."

He was silent for a moment as he automatically twirled her to the music. "I think the polite thing to do would have been to give an honest answer," he said, bringing her roughly to his chest again.

"I just couldn't turn him down alright?"

"And why is that? You've never had a problem ruining the days of young boys before," he spat at her after pulling her up from a dangerously deep dip.

"That was quite uncalled for! I could feel the cold of the stone on my head!" she retorted, moving one of her hands to fix her hair.

"My question Potter!"

"I can't just tell him I don't like him! Mum says he's been pining after me for years. How heartless would I sound?" she said finally.

"Again, since when have you been concerned with having a heart Potter?"

She glared at him. "Just stop it okay? I'll leave after this and you can be on your merry way," she snapped.

To her surprise, he chuckled lightly. "You know neither of us wants that to happen."

"What are you on about?"

"Do you want to know what I think?" he asked suddenly, moving his nose to touch hers.

"Not really," she responded.

"I think you've been looking for an excuse to kiss me for a while now."

"Fat chance!" she laughed, trying to pull away from him.

"Oh really?" he asked as he raised his eyebrows and pulled her closer to him again. "So the other week when you tried to hold my hand - "

"That owl was about to bite you!"

"When you threw yourself at me the week before that," he cut in.

"T-t-tripped over Mrs. Finnegan's rug!"

"You always have to be in the same bloody elevator as me!"

"We go to the same meetings! Honestly Malfoy-"

"The blush that rises to your face whenever I catch you staring at me during department meetings?"

Lily stammered.

"Don't worry," he responded, nibbling on her ear lobe lightly. "I've been looking for an excuse to kiss you too."

He heard her gasp as his mouth covered hers in a heated passion. She responded exactly as he had always imagined she would. Her hands curled around his neck as she pulled herself closer to him. She had given him the shock of his life when she had kissed him earlier that evening, and he was desperate to prove that she needed him, that she really did want him as he wanted her.

He gathered the will to end the kiss, although it was much sooner than he would have liked. Scorpius reminded himself that this was not the appropriate place for such displays, especially in their current company. Her father was probably already testing the punch bowls for amortentia.

He opened his eyes and was relieved to see that she was not angry. It was a start, he mused. He just had to make sure it also wasn't the end.

"Maybe you can think of a clever excuse for us to have dinner sometime, Lily," Scorpius he whispered after a moment.

"Mum makes a terrible french omelette," she sighed, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He laughed at her casual action. Definitely a good sign. "Last time I checked, omelettes were breakfast cuisine."

"Well then maybe you can come up with an excuse to make me breakfast sometime," she said suggestively.

Scorpius was left, lips slightly parted in shock as he watched her walk away from him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **In this blurb, Lily and Scorpius are both out of Hogwarts and working for the Ministry of Magic, in the same department. This takes place at a Ministry Christmas Gala. Hope you enjoyed it! I have another one in progress. Just trying to iron out a few things, and I promise it is more substantial than this one! Thanks for reading, and I am glad you all have been enjoying so far. Thanks for the reviews, I love reading what you all think!


	4. A Perfect Snow

**A/N: I made it! It is still Christmas where I live, so I can still say Merry Christmas to all of you! So, without further ado: **

**Kiss number 4: A Perfect Snow**

"Lily! Lily your scarf!" Scorpius shouted after her.

Lily laughed and continued to spin with her face looking to the heavens. "It's snowing Scor! Get over here!" she demanded.

Scorpius circled his arms around her waist and felt her relax into him. "It is a perfectly white Christmas," she stated as she looked around.

The park benches were covered in snow, the barren tree branches were decorated with shimmering icicles, and perfect white flakes were falling softly from the blue sky. "I asked you to come out to Hogsmeade with me on a day just like today," Scorpius mused, resting cheek against her forehead.

She smiled to herself, for she had been thinking the exact same thing. Lily burrowed her cold nose into Scorpius's warm neck and giggled in delight at his girlish shriek. "Honestly Lily. It's called a scarf," he said as he wrapped the lavender material around her neck.

He pulled at the tail ends of the scarf, drawing her face closer to his. He smiled – an automatic reaction after looking into her light hazel eyes. Scorpius touched their cold noses briefly before kissing her softly. He wrapped his arms more tightly around her as they shared their perfect kiss in the snow. He would dare anyone in the world to even try to find a more perfect girl.

He and Lily had started dating during his 6th year at Hogwarts, nearly eight years ago now. He'd asked her to Hogsmeade during the first snow of that year. She had agreed to be his girlfriend right after the Christmas break. They'd said 'I love you' on New Years Eve the following year. She surprised him with a key to her flat on Christmas two years ago, and he'd surprised her by moving in just last week.

And all of these decisions had been made while enjoying a perfect snowfall together.

Scorpius bit her lower lip softly and she curled more tightly against him. "Lily," he whispered between kisses.

"Mmm?" she asked as she brought a hand to his face.

"You are shivering."

"So warm me up," she said suggestively as she pulled his hand into her jacket.

"At least put on your gloves. Your father would kill us if we missed another holiday dinner because you caught a cold."

She glared at him and laced her fingers tightly behind his neck. "I forgot my gloves," she smiled.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded. "Quite. I never leave the house prepared for snow, you know that."

He laughed as he kissed her pink lips again. "Which is why I slipped a pair in this morning before we went out."

"But we didn't make plans to go out; it was a spontaneous decision," she said curiously.

"Taking a walk in the snow is hardly spontaneous for you. Spontaneous would be not taking advantage of the perfect day for a snow ball fight," he responded, wiggling his eyebrows deviously.

Lily laughed and buried her face into his neck. "Our first snowball fight of the season," she sighed. "Get ready to lose!"

"Gloves Lily! Please put on your gloves!" Scorpius called as she twirled away from him.

He busied himself for a few moments by nervously packing a few disproportionate snowballs when – "Scor?"

He looked up quickly to see that she had stopped, her back still turned to him. Scorpius drew in a deep breath as he walked over to her casually. "Scor, what was this doing in my glove?" she asked without turning around.

Scorpius wrapped his arms around her and peered around her shoulder. "Do you like it?" he asked.

Lily's gaze was focused on the glittering diamond ring pinched between her thumb and index finger. "I asked your father a few months ago if I could give it to you. I've had it picked out for ages," he whispered into her ear.

After a few moments without moving, Scorpius plucked the ring from her fingers and grasped her left hand in his. He kissed her cheek and slid the platinum band onto her finger. "Marry me?" he asked her as he nuzzled his nose into her exposed neck.

Lily turned slowly in his arms. "Promise me it will snow on the day of our wedding," she said.

Scorpius smiled and wiped the tears from her cheeks with his thumb. "It will be the most perfect snow you have ever seen."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is the first decent thing I've managed to write over my holiday break. I am sincerely trying to come up with decent material to post for my other fics, but don't want to post anything I'll regret later. I am sorry, but I hope you will all stick with me. Happy Holidays to all, and thanks for the lovely reviews so far for this fic. **


End file.
